


I Lost Her Once But Never Again

by Acen_Berns97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acen_Berns97/pseuds/Acen_Berns97
Summary: It's a few weeks after Alex and Maggie decided to end their engagement, and both of them are still struggling to deal with it. With the DEO and the NCPD having to work together to solve an alien gang related murder everything is not what it seems to be. Will Alex and Maggie realize that they are meant to be together before it's too late?Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Supergirl. This is just my take on what I thought should've been one of several different ways that Alex and Maggie's relationship could've gone after the breakup. This is my first fandom so I hope you guys like it, sorry if there are any mistakes, I've tried to catch as many as I could.





	1. Chapter 1

This is just what Alex needs as she pulls up to a crime scene. Just when she was hoping she wouldn't have to face her so soon after the break up, there she is looking as perfect and amazingly beautiful as the first day Alex had seen her messing with her crime scene. She wouldn't admit to anyone (except to Kara) that the break up didn't still affect her.

Even though she's a complete badass and the agents at the DEO are terrified of her. They respect her completely and she wasn't about to let them see that this whole situation was absolutely destroying her, she couldn't risk it ruining her "Intimidating" image at work. She takes a deep breath, mustering all the courage she had left and gets out of the vehicle.

"What do you got Vasquez?" Alex says as she gets near to her, but as soon as Alex speaks Maggie is taken aback, she wasn't expecting her to be here, at this crime scene. She wasn't expecting anyone from the DEO to be there because it's just a normal human homicide, but here they are.

"Our victim is Jake Solis, 22, single gunshot to the head. Witness statements say that Jake here was arguing with another person." Maggie is watching from the side, listening to their conversation, wondering how Vasquez got that information so quickly after arriving just before Alex. "Most of the witnesses describe the other person as male, short blonde hair, about 5 '8", last seen wearing a black hoodie with some kind of sports logo and dark jeans."

Alex catches Maggie out of the corner of her eye just watching her. She wants to say something so badly but knows that this isn't the time nor the place. She finishes listening to what Vasquez has to say about the victim and then gives out orders to the DEO agents there, hoping that this will be a quick open and shut case. Feeling terrible for this Jake guy, she really needs this to be open and shut, because she can't take being around Maggie any longer than she has to. It takes everything both of them have to not call out to each other and say their goodbyes like they would've done in the past. Just Maggie is about to turn around and leave, she hears the familiar sound of Supergirl landing.

Kara looked around as soon as she landed. Alex had texted her and told her to come to the crime scene for what she had no idea. She immediately her sister and started walking, her eyes drift to a little to the left side of Alex's head and spots Maggie "Fuck" she thinks to herself. As soon as she reaches Alex, she can already tell that her sister is in pain from having to be around Maggie.  
"Director Danvers." Kara says with a nod

"Supergirl, nice of you to finally join us." Alex replies with pleading eyes

Alex knows that she's seen her already so there's no need for her to fill in the blanks because let's be honest it's Kara, she's always been able to pick up on things when it comes to her sister.  
"What's up? Your text sounded urgent"

"Yes, I'm going to need your help assisting with this case."

"Is there anything else you need my help with?" Kara asked eyeing her sister.

"No, I can handle the other thing." Alex pulls her aside to make sure no one hears what she's going to say next "I need you to use your reporter resources, to find out if our victim Jake Solis has ties to any of the gangs here in National City, the sooner we find out and find the killer the better." Kara smirked at Alex as if to say that there was more to the story than she's letting on.

"What?"

"Um..nothing, are you sure that's all you needed?" Alex sighed knowing full well what her sister meant. She knows her sister means well but now is not the time to discuss the one person who is literally still standing ten feet away.

"Yes Supergirl, that is it, if I need anything else I know how to contact you." Kara was surprised at her sister's response, but then again she really shouldn't be surprised considering where they were.

"Of course director." And with that she left. Alex knew she was going to have to talk to Kara later but right now she had to focus on this case. It may seem like a normal homicide, but nothing is never normal in National city. Alex turns around to start walking to the DEO vehicle, she locks eyes with Maggie for a split second, seeing the same look she use to get whenever she took over one of her cases. She continues past her "Not now Maggie!" she states. She's about to get into the van when she hears her following her, Maggie grabs her arm and spins her around.

"What the hell do you mean not now Danvers?" Maggie is fuming at this point, Alex had just basically swooped in out of nowhere and just stole her case. "I mean exactly what I just said, not now Detective Sawyer." Maggie shies away a little bit at the coldness Alex is having towards her but she bounces back.

"You can't just swoop in and steal my case! This a regular homicide and that means it's NCPD jurisdiction not DEO!" she almost yells. Alex looks at her for a moment trying not to think about how hot she looks right now. They've always had a problem with who got jurisdiction on cases and who didn't. Alex gives a little laugh "I can and I just did, I sent papers to your captain this morning. So if you could leave my crime scene so my guys can finish, that would be great."

Before Maggie even has a chance to say anything, Alex was already gone. The only thing that she can do now is go and talk to her captain, because there is no way in hell Alex is going to take this case without a fight from her.

"WHAT THE FUCK SINGH!" Maggie yells as soon as she sees him.

"What is it now Sawyer?" Captain Singh replies not looking up from the pile of papers he was currently looking at on his desk.

"Did Director Danvers send you papers this morning, stating she was taking over my case?" She has to mentally tell herself to breath, she's been so stressed for the past few weeks and this isn't helping.

"Ah yes, as a matter of fact she did. There is nothing that you nor I can do about it, the President even approved it."

"Like hell there isn't, why is she even taking it, it's just a normal homicide there's no need for the DEO to get involved." She's standing in front of his desk this time and he finally looks up at her.

"I don't know why she took the case, I just got orders to let her. But if you want someone to yell at, then I suggest you need to talk to both her and the President. Now will you please get the hell out of my office, I am quite busy."

She stares at him for a long time before deciding that she should probably leave before she gets fired. "Looks like I have a President to call." she says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out Alex has been in an accident, Maggie finds out from the news before Kara arrives to tell her what happened. They argue and then they leave together to go back to the hospital.

"Are we going to talk about yesterday?" Kara says, barely missing the punch that Alex throws at her head.

"No there's nothing to talk about. Are we going to finish training or not?" Alex says slightly out of breath then runs and slides underneath Kara kicking her in the back of the knee, making her fall down. Kara quickly recovers using her cape as she flips backwards, wrapping it around Alex's ankle, throwing her face first into the mat.

"We need to talk about what happened, it's not good for you to keep it all in." Alex throwing another punch, this time connecting with the lower left side of Kara's ribs. Not liking that her sister isn't dropping the whole thing.

"I don't want to talk about it, why the hell can't you just leave it alone!"

"Because I care about you and I can see that her being there was killing you!"

"Just let it go! I am not talking about this with you right now!"

Storming out of the training room, Alex goes to find Vasquez. She needs to get out of here, she needs space to breathe, to think about what to do next and Kara is definitely not helping the situation.  
Immediately she finds her in the command center "Vasquez, I'm heading out for a little bit, you're in charge if anything happens you know how to contact me."

"Yes Ma'am" she says looking around to find her seeing that she's already left.

Alex headed to the garage to get her bike, man does she love her bike it's basically her pride and joy, just like how a little baby is to their parents. Her mind is reeling, she knows that Kara is just trying to help, but there is only so much that she can take from her sister. Alex needs to focus on this case because she can't afford to think about anything else at the moment.

She tries to think about the case but fails over and over again to do so. Speeding through the streets of National city, with her mind being distracted she doesn't see the truck run the red light until the last minute, swerving to the right to try and miss the vehicle only to have it clip the back tire of her triumph. The force of the hit sending her skidding across the road and smashing the back of her bike into pieces.

* * *

Kara doesn't get the phone call till almost an hour later, after Alex had stormed off she decided to head to Catco to try and help find information about this Jake guy. She hears her phone ring, looks and sees that it's Winn calling.

"Hey Win, it's late what's up?"

"Kara.." he goes quiet, not sure how to tell her.

"Winn what is it..what happened?" she's getting nervous because he's been quiet for to long.

"It's Alex..you need to get to the hospital" is all he says

"I'm on my way"

Don't freak out, don't freak out she thinks to herself, but anyone who knows Kara knows that she is most definitely freaking the fuck out. Winn didn't say much at all but by the tone of his voice, Kara knows that something is really wrong and that it involves Alex.

"Oh Rao Al, what did you do?" whatever happened to her Kara prays that she's ok.

Kara gets to National City General, as soon as she walks in she sees Winn, James, Lena and Jonn all sitting together in the waiting room. Lena sees her as soon as she walks in, she walks over and pulls Kara into a bone crushing hug

"Kara, I'm so sorry.." She says with tears already forming in her eyes

"What happened? where is she?" Kara asks

At this point everyone else has seen her and they all get up and walk over to her, Jonn is the first one to speak.

"She's in surgery right now and they're doing the best they can."

"What happened Jonn?"

"From what we've gathered from the NCPD, there was a truck that ran a red light, the driver didn't see Alex as all. They say that Alex tried to swerve out of the way to avoid getting hit, but she wasn't fast enough and the truck struck the back of her bike." He tells her

"How bad is she hurt?"

"We don't know, we got a call from the NCPD that there had been an accident and that it involved Alex, one of the officers recognized her bike at the scene." James says.

"They haven't told us anything else and the doctors just told us to sit here and wait and no one has been back to update us on how she's doing." Winn chimes in, he hates waiting for news about his family, even though they didn't really get along at first, Winn came to realize that Alex was like a big sister to him, they had grown closer over the years and she even sees him as a little brother.

"Does Maggie know?" is all Kara says, the silence from the group tells her everything she needs to know.

"I'll be back."

* * *

"Breaking News tonight, there was an accident involving a pick up truck and a motorcycle. Reports say that the driver of the truck ran a red light and struck the motorcyclist in Downtown National City. Reports are also saying that the driver of the pick up was driving under the influence. There are no reports on either parties condition, except that they were taken to National City General. Police are saying that the driver of the motorcycle is none other than Director Danvers of the FBI, they have yet to release the name of the driver of the truck. This is Tom Shelder, stay tuned for more on the story."

Maggie couldn't believe what she just heard, had Alex really been hit by a drunk driver? If so why hasn't anyone told her. Just because they broke off their engagement doesn't mean that she didn't still love Alex, she would love her till the day she died, everyone knows that hell even Kara knows that. "Kara" she thought "I need to go see her" but as she was grabbing her keys, she looks up and sees Kara standing at the reception desk.

"Kara what is going on, how'd you get here?" Maggie says as soon as she gets to her.

"I took a taxi, is there a room that we could use?"

"Yeah of course follow me."

They go into a room just down the hall from the main room.

"What the hell is going on Kara, what happened to Alex is she okay?"

"Maggie calm down, I just know that she is in surgery and the doctors are doing everything they can, that's all I know, everyone is waiting at the hospital, so they will call me as soon as there is an update."

"How did this happen? the news is saying that she was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light."

"That appears to be the case..." Kara stays silent for a little longer than she intended to.

"Kara what is it?"

"Alex and I were training at the DEO and we got into a fight, so she left I had no idea where she went, I just know that she took her bike and took off."

"What did you guys fight about?" Maggie looks at her trying to make eye contact, but Kara is avoiding her as hard as she can.

"Nothing just about the case...and something else."

"What else Kara?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter, I just wanted to come and tell you what we know and that I'll update you on anything new we find out.." Kara turns to walk out, her hand is about to reach the door handle when she hears Maggie yell.

"KARA FUCKING DANVERS! You are not leaving here until you tell me exactly what you guys had fought about!"

Kara had to take a breath before she spoke "You Maggie, we fought about you." she barely says above a whisper.

"Wh-what?"

"We were fighting about you, when I showed up to the crime scene, I could tell that Alex was trying hard to not let it get to her, the fact that you were there, she was trying so hard, I could see the hurt in her eyes. I know she still loves you with everything she has. And I tried to get her to talk to me about it, but she wouldn't, she was being stubborn. I should've stopped because if I did, then she wouldn't have left but I didn't. I just couldn't stand to see her hurting so I was trying to help her." Tears already running down her cheeks

"No hey it's not your fault, you were just trying to help, we both know that your sister can be really stubborn, especially when it comes to her feelings." Maggie walks over and pulls her into a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Do you want me to go with you back to the hospital?"

"No..it's okay, you're probably busy with work, I should get back though."

"It's okay, I'm actually supposed to be off right now, so why don't you let me clock out and I'll meet you outside and we'll go together?"

"Are you sure? I know everything that's happened with you two hasn't been easy, I don't want to make this harder for you."

"Kara it's alright, I'm sure. Everything with your sister aside I am always going to be there for you guys no matter what."

"Thank you Maggie, I'll meet you outside." Kara gives her a tight hug and then lets go and heads outside to wait.

Maggie stands there for a few minutes trying to compose herself. She's trying so hard to not let her emotions break through at the moment because she needs to be strong, not only for herself but for Kara, Winn, James, Lena and even Jonn. She takes a few deep breaths finally getting a handle on everything and walks out of the room. She walks to her Captains office so she can tell him that she is leaving.

She knocks, even though the door is open. "What is it Sawyer?" Capt. Singh says

"I just wanted to let you know that I am headed out."

"I take it you're going over to the hospital?" He smirks at her

"Um..yeah I am, how'd you know?" she asks bewildered

"I saw the news and figured you'd go over there no matter what's happened. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you sir."

With that she left and met Kara outside, "Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

They hop into Maggie's cruiser and head towards the hospital. Kara's hoping that nothing bad has happened since she's been gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets out of surgery and finds out how bad her injuries are. Maggie is there when she wakes up again and they both promise to talk once the case is over and Alex get her head straight (no pun intended)

_“You holding up okay?” Kara asks_

_“No.” Alex replies, she’s still trying to process this thing with Maggie. _

_“It’s happening tomorrow?” She looks at her sister shaking her head _

_“Yeah.” is all she can say._

_Kara continues walking with Alex back to her car, “Call me if you need anything okay?” _

_“I will.” and with that Alex drives off, heading towards her apartment dreading what’s to come. _

_The next day, Alex gets back to their apartment...her apartment now that Maggie is no longer going to be living there. She stands in front of the door overcome with sadness and heartbreak. She takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and then unlocks the door and goes inside. As soon as she walked in she saw Maggie sitting at the kitchen table reading a card they got from their wedding shower. _

_She looks over and sees Alex and sets the card down. Maggie is the first one to say something “I was hoping you’d take longer getting home.” _

_“I thought about it..” Alex says, fidgeting with her hands “it’s only going to get harder.” _

_Maggie sighs and gets up from the table and starts walking over to her “I don’t want to feel like this, I love you” _

_“And I..I love you back” Alex pushes herself off of the island, runs a hand through her hair and walks past Maggie. _

_“This can’t be it..this is stupid” She turns around, tears start forming in her eyes as she starts walking towards her again. _

_“We’ve talked this through..right, for days. I mean can you do that again..ca-can you go another couple rounds..Because I can’t” She’s trying so hard to keep it together right now and she is failing miserably, “I mean are you ever going to want to have kids?” _

_Maggie looks away and then looks back at her “I want you!” her voice cracks._

_ “Yeah I know babe..but I want kids..I am always going to want kids.” _

_“Then there’s nothing else left..you have to say it...” _

_“Maggie..” Tears running down their faces._

_ “You have to say it out loud...please..” _

_Alex takes a moment and breathes “We can’t be together.” _

_At that, Maggie can’t take it anymore, she needs to think, she needs to breathe, she looks at Alex one last time and then leaves._

* * *

She slowly opens her eyes, the light coming through making it hard to do so, she hears voices but they’re faint. Once she opens her eyes all the way she sees Kara, Winn, James, Lena and Jonn. She tries to listen to what they’re talking about but she can’t make anything out. Jonn looks over and sees her, “Alex, it’s good to see you awake.” as soon as he says that everyone looks and rush over to hug her, careful to not hurt her.

“Wh-what happened?” She asks, not really remembering anything, all she remembers was that she left the DEO after having a fight with Kara, she was riding her triumph but after that it’s blank.

“You were in an accident..There was a drunk driver that ran a red light and struck the back of your bike causing you to crash. It was bad Alex..” Kara says trailing off.

“The doctors say that you had some internal bleeding, a few bruised ribs and your right arm is broken.” Jonn finishes saying what Kara couldn’t.

Alex looks at them and then looks down at her body and see that she did indeed have a broken arm, she doesn’t feel the bruised ribs but that could just be because of the morphine coursing through her veins. “Have we found out any more information about the case?” There’s no stopping Alex from trying to work on a case, even if she did just get hit by a truck.

“We did find something new when we went back to the crime scene, but Alex don’t worry about that, just worry about getting better, we’ll focus on the case.” Winn chimed in this time, he doesn’t want her to get stressed about the case after what she’s just been through. Everyone could see that she was getting tired again and that soon the morphine would knock her unconscious within the next few minutes.

“Why don’t you rest and go back to sleep. I’ll take the first shift and stay with you.” Kara said, she wasn’t ready to leave her sister’s side quite yet. After everyone said their goodbyes and promising to be back later they left, leaving the sisters alone.

“You gave me quite a scare Al..”

“I know, I’m so sorry Kar. I should’ve been paying more attention while I was driving, but I was so distracted with the case and then I started thinking about Maggie and I just…”

Kara cutts her off “Hey no it’s not your fault, it’s that drunk drivers..and mine. Because if I had just dropped the whole Maggie thing like you asked, then you wouldn’t have left and you wouldn’t be lying here in this hospital bed.”

“Kara, listen to me okay, me storming off after our fight is my fault, you know I’ve never been good at talking about my feelings, but I shouldn’t have left like that, I shouldn’t have been driving in the state I was in.”

“I’m just glad that you’re ok, that you’re alive. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you.” She leans in and hugs her sister squeezing her a little too hard, hearing a pained gasp coming from Alex. “Shit sorry.”

“It’s okay sis, I’m going to try and get some sleep while I can.”

“Okay, I’m going to go see what edible food I can find in the cafeteria, I love you!”

“I love you too Kar.”

* * *

Alex is woken up by the pain from her bruised ribs and broken arm, but the pain is forcing her to keep her eyes shut, so she tries to use her left arm to feel for the button so she can alert the nurse that she needs more morphine. She realizes that she can’t move her arm, like there’s a heavy weight keeping her from moving it.

“Kara get off my arm.” She says with a raspy voice, her sister doesn’t move, after a moment Alex speaks again, trying to move her arm a little more this time so she can hopefully try and wake her up. “Kara seriously get off my arm damn it.”

This time with a little more force she was able to get her to move. Her sister gets up and pushes the button to let the nurse know that she’s awake and in pain. Alex catches a whiff of a familiar perfume, one that she definitely knows by heart and one that she definitely knows does not belong to her sister.

She pushes through the pain and opens her eyes only to be met with the same golden brown pair that she had gotten so used to looking at and trying to memorize over the last year.

“Ma-Maggie?” She stutters, she can’t believe that she’s here...Why is she here?

“I’m surprised you thought I was Kara.” She chuckles trying to keep it light.

“Why are you here?” Alex is not amused, she wanted..no needed to find out why Maggie was here, there’s no reason she should be here, they weren’t together anymore, so why?

“Okay...well” Maggie sighs getting her thoughts together, “You scared the hell out of me, I saw the accident on the news...I had no idea if you were okay or not. The thought of losing you Al...I just couldn’t bare it and then Kara came by the precinct to tell me what had happened. We talked a little bit and then I gave her a lift here. I stayed because I needed to see you..”

“But we’re not together anymore, there’s no need for you to be here.”

“I know we’re not together, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about you. I still love you Alex, that is never going to change. So whenever you get hurt, you bet your ass that I am going to be there by your side no matter what.” Maggie states, looking her dead in the eyes.

“You shouldn’t be, you know as well as I do that it’s only going to hurt us both even more. I could barely handle myself at the crime scene and look at what happened as a result of that. I was so distracted thinking about the case and about you that I wasn’t paying attention to the road. I wouldn’t be here, lying in this bed, if I had just been able to keep my emotions in check.”

Maggie sighed, she knows that Alex has a point, this could only hurt them more, but honestly she doesn’t care. She had to see her, she had to make sure she was okay, that she was safe. “I get what you’re saying Alex, I do. But I had to see for myself that you were alive, that you were okay and I have.”

“Thank you for checking on me. But I need some space so I can get my head straight. Maybe after I do that and we solve this case..maybe we can talk?”

“Of course, I would like that very much.” Maggie looks at her for a minute and then continues, “Kara wanted me to let her know when you woke up, so I guess I should go and find her.” She stands up, walks to the door and looks back at Alex, feeling thankful that she is okay.


	4. not a chapter

Hey guys...sorry this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know and explain why I haven't put up a new one yet. I've had a lot going on these last 6 almost 7 months. Things ended badly with my ex and around the same time I was supposed to leave for basic training for the National guard but me leaving never happened. I ended up getting in trouble with a bank that I had my car loan with, a week later my grandpa on my dad's side died and on top of that I've just been trying to figure out who I am as a person and who I want to be. I've just been trying to get everything in my life to go right. It's not easy I'll tell you that and if any of you are struggling with anything and I mean anything...please talk to someone, whether it's a family member, friend, therapist. Because no matter what, there are going to be people that care about you, who care about what you are going through and want you around, even if you don't believe it. Hell you can even email me if you want, just comment and let me know.  
I just wanted to tell you this because it's not fair for me to just start writing a story and then leave you guys hanging. I am going to start working on more ideas on how I want to pursue this story some more but just know that there is a reason for Alex acting the way she is and I am hoping that you guys will like it. I'm going to try to update as mush as I can, I can't promise that it will be every week but it won't take me another 7 months for a new chapter. I just hope that you guys will be patient with me as this is my first fanfiction story. -Acen


End file.
